Clumsy's New Clothes human AU
by Hiro-san-Hyuuga
Summary: Brainy thinks Clumsy needs new clothes so he doesn't trip all the time. The villagers like what they see... Warning: Human AU! Eventual boy/boy fluff. Not as weird as it may seem
1. The Problem

Clumsy trips over himself again.

"Can't you do anything right?" scolds Brainy. "As you know, I'm very observant. I think your problem is that you keep tripping!"

"Is that it? Gee I just thought I was clumsy."

"Well that, but I think it would help to get a new outfit. Let's go see tailor for some better-fitting clothes."

"Okay Brainy. Whatever you say." Clumsy inelegantly follows Brainy as they head to Tailor's.

"Tailor, oh Tailor!"

"What do ya want, Brainy?" Tailor muttered over his shoulder from his work.

"Well as you know I care for all of our friends and it's come to my attention that Clumsy here is very dangerous to himself and others." He began.

"Yeah, yeah. What is your point?" Tailor replied in a bored voice, ready for a long speech from Brainy.

"Well I've deduced that Clumsy's problem is his clothes. They're much too baggy for him and he keeps tripping over his long pants." Brainy continued.

"Brainy, Clumsy likes his clothes that way! He's more self conscious than you think." Tailor whispered. Clumsy just tilted his head, not paying much attention.

"Well it's dangerous for him to be dressed like that! Hurry up and fix him some better-fitting clothes." Clumsy perks up confusedly.

"Better clothes? What's wrong with the ones I got?" He had overheard Brainy talking.

"Clumsy, the ones you have on are obviously too big for you. You need better ones."

"Well…I guess if you say so, Brainy."

"If you're sure about this." Tailor asks Clumsy before taking out his measuring tape

.

"If Brainy says so, it must be true."

"Ok. Well Brainy, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"What ever for?"

"Measurings are private. You should know that."

"But I'm his best friend! I shouldn't need to leave."

An insistent look from Clumsy changes his mind.

"Well I, I guess he doesn't…Well… I've got better things to do anyway! I'll come back in…uh, half an hour." He leaves in a huff.

Half an hour of measuring, Brainy comes back.

"What's the news Tailor?"

"Clumsy has always been skinny but since the last time he was here, he's even thinner!" Tailor exclaims. Seeing Clumsy's pleading look, he quickly shuts his mouth. "Sorry Clumsy, I didn't realize… well, I'll have your clothes ready by tomorrow."

"We'll be back then. Come on, Clumsy." Brainy waves Clumsy to come with him.

"Are you sure I need new clothes? I like the ones I have on." Clumsy mutters.

"Of course you do. You know what I've said. It's definitely your clothes."

"Okay Brainy. Say, wanna see my rock collection?"

"If we must."

(A/N: My apologies for the amount of dialogue. I assure you it was more for a rough-draft start. The next chapters will have character POVs, and more describing. Warning though: next chapter gets weird. There's a dream in it. Also prepare for boyxboy fluff.)


	2. The Clothes

"Clumsy!" I hear a shout of my name from just outside the field. Knowing who it is, I turn quickly and start running toward it, only to trip over my own shoes.

"Tsk Tsk, Clumsy, this is what I mean! You tripped over nothing. This is why you need new clothes. Now come on, Tailor says they're ready." He beckons me to follow. I smile without happiness as I follow. I truly didn't want new clothes. I like the ones I already wear. They didn't need to be changed at all. It wasn't long before we reached Tailor's.

"Okay Clumsy, here's your new outfit. Just go try it on over there." Tailor hands Clumsy a pile of new clothes that looked to be a third of the size he already had. It worried me but if Brainy says it's what I need, I should listen. He's only trying to help.

"I don't know, you guys…" I call as I pull up my last garment, my new pants. They fit snugly just as my new shirt did. It wasn't very comfortable.

"Oh come now. Anything I make is the finest! Just come out and show us." I hear Tailor say. I don't want to disappoint him, and I know Brainy is waiting, so I take a deep breath and head out.

"I…I don't think it fits me that well." I step out so they can see. Since my hair is in front of my eyes, I can't see their faces, but I don't bother to look. It's all too embarrassing.

"Nonsense! You look great!" I hear Tailor. "Do a spin, I want to see it all!" I slowly turn myself around, wary of their eyes. When I turn back around, I can see their faces. Tailor looks proud, but Brainy's eyes are elsewhere.

"Don't you…Don't you like it, Brainy?" I ask, looking down at myself. "I thought maybe you would. I guess that was a stupid thought." I look at my shoes, which were oddly uncovered by fabric.

"N-No, I mean, yes, but, no, I, I like it, it looks… great! I mean good. I-I mean it's just, you know, looking safer now, and I-" Brainy for once seemed at a loss for words.

"Of course he looks great! In fact, we should show everyone in town!" Tailor announced.

"No, I don't think I…" I started but Tailor ignored it. He seemed really proud of his work and I didn't want to let him down, even if I was incredibly uncomfortable with its tightness. I looked at Brainy for help but he had once again begun looking at something else. For a moment he looked back, but he quickly averted his eyes. Was I that horrible to look at?

Brainy followed Tailor outside, and I followed Brainy. I was hesitant to step outside, but I figured the sooner the better.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" A group began to form around Tailor as he stood on a large rock. "I'd like to present Clumsy's new and improved outfit! It's temporary but I must say it is some of my best work!" Tailor gets off the rock and gestures for me to stand up on it. I sighed, looking once again at the large crowd that had formed, and walked up the rock.

"Ooh!" I hear the crowd cheer. I turn a little to let them see more of the new clothes. "Aah!" was heard soon after.

"You look almost as good as me!" I hear Vanity's voice come from the crowd. I blush a little, knowing that was the best compliment he could give.

"Gee uh, thank you Vanity."

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" Jokey's laughter rings out.

"I-I, uh, don't _feel_ feverish." I say, looking down, trying to tug at my shirt like I usually could, but it was too short.

"It was a joke, Clumsy!" Hefty says.

"Oh, um… hahaha?" I didn't much get the joke but everyone seemed to smile wider after I did that.

"Okay, okay, let's stop embarrassing him." Thankfully, Brainy pushes me (lighter than usual) off the rock, taking the spotlight. "The important thing here is that I'm the one who acknowledged his clothing problem and sought to fix it." The crowd sighs and breaks apart as he continues his speech. I'd feel bad if I weren't so thankful that I wasn't on the rock anymore, even though a lot of people were still staring.

As I walk away, I trip over a rock in my path.

"Ouch!" I yelp. Falling didn't usually hurt this much. Four or five people stopped to see if I was okay, which was much different than usual. Most of the time no one cared to stop.

"I-I don't think these new clothes are working." I mumble. There's a tear on my shirt, exposing a bad scrape and half of my stomach. The knees to my new pants had holes in them, and the sleeves of my shirt were torn where my hands hit the ground to stop my fall.

"Oh Clumsy, are you alright?" Smurfette asks, kneeling down to look at my scraped wrists.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm afraid I just ruined Tailor's new pieces…" I say, looking down sadly.

"That's fine, I can make new ones by tomorrow." He says. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm ok, but it's mighty nice of you to ask." I say, getting to my feet.

"You sure you're ok?" Hefty asks.

"I hate being sure!" Grouchy says behind his back, then turns. "But I hate Clumsy being hurt more."

"I'm okay guys, it's no big deal. I've got band-aids at home." I brush off my pants, wincing when my scrapes brush against the fabric.

"Come on now guys, he said he's okay, so he's okay." Brainy waves everyone to go away. When they were gone he took the opportunity to ask the same thing they were asking.

"Are you okay?" he looks at me with concern- a nice change.

"I'm fine Brainy. But the new clothes didn't work!" I say. Maybe I really am just clumsy.

"Nah, I bet it was because your hair is always in the way of seeing ahead of you!"

"My hair?"

"Yeah, we'll just go get it cut!"

"Oh no, no! Please! Isn't there another way?" I loved my hair and dreaded the thought of cutting it.

"Hmm. Well, we could as Vanity or Smurfette."

"I'd feel better going to Vanity."

"Well, you just go see Vanity then. I'll go…over there." Brainy shuffles off before I can say another thing.

I knock on Vanity's door.

"Vanity! I need a little help." I hear shuffling around on the other side of the door before it opens.

"Yes? What is-" Vanity takes a second to pat his hair before looking at me, instantly surprised. "Oh my! You certainly do! But I don't think I can help mend your clothes."

"It's not about my clothes, Vanity. Brainy says my hair is in the way and he wants to cut it, but I don't want it cut. Is there another way?" I ask, stepping inside.

"You've made the right choice coming to me, Clumsy. I'll have your hair looking gorgeous in no time." He said, beginning to explore a drawer of his dresser.

"Oh, I don't want anything special; I just want it out of my eyes."

"Fine, but you really shouldn't hold back and ar_tist~._"

* * *

Vanity goes through many things in his drawer, putting them on my head, taking them off, sometimes taking a comb and brushing it one way or another. Finally, it seems as if he's satisfied with his work, and her turns me around to face a mirror.

"You look magnificent!" he said to his hand mirror. "You're looking good as well!" he directs his comment to me. I attempt a smile but I was really too embarrassed to smile as I usually would. In the mirror I see my face, virtually blank of any hair in front of it. Vanity had clipped my bangs so they were out of my face, parted in the middle. The clips made me look girly.

"Thank you Vanity, but I don't think it's really-" I try to protest, but he interrupts.

"It's so you, Clumsy!" he smiles. I smile back in politeness.

"Uh, well, I should go home and clean myself up." I say, heading to the door. Bye Vanity. And thanks."

"It was absolutely no problem!" I hear.

I take a less populated route to my house. The scrapes were stinging badly in the evening air. Why hadn't I gone home first? It was really stupid of me to worry about my hair before my wounds.

Luckily no one saw me as I entered my house. I clean my hands and knees and wrap them. The bleeding had stopped before anything bad happened, but it felt better to have the burning covered with medicine and cloth.

Having my hair out of my eyes really helped me see everything. I would have tripped over a rock on the way home, had I not seen it first. Vanity's primping may have paid off, but the clips certainly had no business being pink. Why _pink_? I'm no girl.

It was getting late and I wanted to be bright and early for tomorrow so I change into pajamas and lay my head on my pillow. It doesn't take long to drift to sleep.

Jelly beans. These ones sure tasted funny. They tasted like roast beef and caramel. The jelly beans fell from my hands and turned into pink clips. For a moment I wonder why they're not in my hair, when Vanity shows up.

"They're fabulous! Absolutely gorgeous! Must you have taken them away?" he ran off with my clips. It didn't seem odd. He always did that, didn't he?

I turn and see a mirror in front of me, except there was a feminine figure, the face looking like my own, but with makeup. She had pink clips separating her hair in the middle.

"They must think you're a girl." She says. Suddenly, a coffee pot appears in her hand. "Coffee for Clumsy? Or will you spill it on your new dress?" Confused, I look down at my body, and to my surprise, it was adorned in a white frilly dress.

"Oh Clumsy, I had no idea! Come, let's do your nails! I'll braid your hair!" Smurfette unexpectedly appeared in the mirror.

"No, no, I'm not a girl! I'm a boy like all my friends!" I tried to reason with her but it was too late. She pulls me through the mirror window and starts to paint my hand pink with a paint roller. My whole body was covered in the blink of an eye.

"Smurfette, this isn't-" I look up to see not Smurfette, but Brainy.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy. You shouldn't have even _tried_ to keep this secret from me. I knew you were a girl all along!" his obnoxious voice rings out in my head. I turn to run but I run straight into the women's restroom. I look around confusedly at hundreds of girls smiling at me.

"Come, let me do your makeup!"

"I want to do your hair!"

"Oh no, let me!"

The many girls' voices were merging together.

I look in the large mirror of the bathroom. The same girl from earlier, who looked like me, was laughing along with the girls behind her.

"No!" I yell, resorting to pound on the glass of the mirror. The yell goes unheard.

**_"No!" _**I scream, punching the glass once more, earning a bloodied hand. Before I know it I'm back home in bed. I couldn't remember a thing from my dream, but I had an odd craving for roast beef and… jelly beans?

(A/N: I told you this chapter would get weird. In chapters to come, I plan on having more fluff or something. We'll see.)


	3. The Pink

I set out later than intended for Tailor's. At least I could be certain that he'd be finished.

I run out in my regular clothes and my hair once again in front of my face. I decided to save the clipped hairstyle for later. On the way, I trip over my shoe, just as usual.

I arrive at Tailor's to find Brainy waiting by the door.

"Well it's about time! I swear if I had waited any longer, I'd really be upset with you, but it can only be expected from anyone less than me." He says, knocking on the door. He was treating me just as he always did, which was more than a bit relieving.

"Tailor we've come for Clumsy's new clothes! I trust you've made the modifications I suggested?" I didn't know quite what he meant, but I figured he knew what he was talking about.

"Come in, come in! It's nearly ready." Tailor's voice came from inside. Brainy takes the opportunity to open the door wide.

"Here it is! Come Clumsy, it will look great!" says Tailor.

"If ya say so." I mutter, taking the clothes and putting them on behind the curtain.

"Um, Vanity gave me something yesterday to help with keeping my hair out of my face." I mention, not wanting them to be too surprised with my clips I brought in my pocket.

"Oh good! Put it on and show us your new outfit." I hear Brainy say. Gulping, I look down at myself.

White pants. They fit like yesterday's pants, except now Tailor expects me to wear pink belt. Well, pink in a way. It was off-white, but had a salmon colored tint. I sigh quietly. Did it have to be pink? Pink is so girly, but Tailor does seem especially proud of what he's given me.

The new shirt had shorter sleeves than the day before. They were ¾ in length. Not how I like it at all. It's humiliating. Way too girlish. At this point, I'm sure they think I'm a girl. A memory flickers in my mind. A scene of pink. It wasn't familiar, but it felt like a memory. I shook it off.

"I think yesterday's outfit was better, guys…" I mutter warily. I take the pink clips and fix my hair the way I remember Vanity doing it yesterday.

"I'm ready." I tell them before stepping out. They stare at me in surprise.

"Pink?" Brainy questions Tailor. "Why pink?"

"I thought it would suit him. Apparently, so did Vanity with those clips!" Tailor says.

"It really doesn't suit me at all. At least I don't think so." I say, fidgeting.

"It suits your personality just perfectly! Wouldn't you agree, Brainy?" Tailor slaps Brainy on the back in friendly gesture.

Once again, Brainy was looking elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Brainy? Do I look that bad?" I ask, voicing my thoughts from the day before.

"No, it's… fine, I just- well, I'll tell the others about this new outfit!" he announces, running out. This left me very confused. Tailor however thought it was a great idea.

"Come on, just like yesterday!" he says, dragging me outside again. When we get outside, Brainy is no where in sight.

"Everyone, gather around! I've made another outfit for Clumsy, accompanied by Vanity's hair clips!" He stands on the same rock. He waves me up and once again I reluctantly climb the rock. This time, since I can see the crowd, it's much more embarrassing.

So many eyes, so many faces. All watching me. Me legs tremble a bit and I suspect I'll fall soon. I can't help but blush at all the wide eyes, and at that, everyone seems to smile even wider at me.

The entire day, after the "display", people continued to stare at me. That talked to me more often than they usually would. I'd say I felt special, but Brainy couldn't be seen anywhere I went. I caught a glimpse of him at lunch time, and I went to him, but he said he had to add new quotes to his books. It made me sad to think that even though I had become more well-liked, I couldn't be happy without my best friend to stand by my side.

Even if he didn't like to admit that he was my friend at all. I still knew it was true.

(A/N: And so, comes the end of chapter three! The next chapter will be in Brainy's POV.)


End file.
